The Dancing Sprite
by Sablecatress
Summary: Few of the Atlanteans knew much about Acastus Kolya, and they knew even less about the family he left behind.
1. Chapter 1

I gently knocked on the doorframe. "Am I interrupting?"

Kolya stood up in a flash.

My father turned in his seat to look at me. "Talin, come in. Commander Kolya just stopped by to update me on your brother's progress. Acastus, you remember my daughter, Talin."

"T-Talin?" He stammered. "You've grown."

I smiled at him. "It's been a long time since you visited."

He raised my hand to his lips and kissed it. "Too long, apparently."

"And how is my brother's progress?" I said.

"Idos is a skilled young man. I have nothing to offer but praise concerning his performance thus far."

My father chuckled. "He had a good teacher." He looked at me and cleared his throat. "Did you need something, Talin?"

"Mother wants to know if Commander Kolya will be staying?"

"No." Kolya answered. "No, I'm afraid I can't. I'm needed in the garrison. But thank your mother for me."

I bowed. "I will."

"You're sure you can't stay, Acastus?"

"I'm sorry, Athor, but it would be impossible tonight."

"Very well."

"Athor?" My mother called.

My father gave a resigned sigh. "Talin, would you see the commander out?"

I nodded.

He stood up and clasped his friend's hand. "Thank you, Acastus. Please, don't hesitate to come again."

"Thank you, Athor."

I walked with the commander to the door while my father went to the kitchen. We paused at the front step when he suddenly turned around to face me.

"Might I have the privilege of seeing you again?"

I caught my breath. "I-I… _me?_ "

"Yes."

I put a hand on my chest, wondering where all the air had gone from my lungs. "I…I do not see why not."

He smiled. "Good. Until then. Once again, thank your parents for their generous hospitality." He replaced the cap on his head. "Good night."

He walked away, and it was several moments later when I finally squeaked out, "Good night!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Tal, come on!" Idos pulled me to my feet.

"What are you doing?"

"You ought to at least dance with your brother if you're not going to acknowledge any of these other fine gentlemen."

I scoffed. "Fine gentlemen? They're boys seeking attention."

"What boy doesn't seek attention from the prettiest of all the ladies of the Genii?"

"Hush!" I scolded him.

"Like it or not, it's the truth, plain and simple. Look at poor Cantos over there. He's been sweating and pulling his hair out over whether or not he dares come ask you to dance. You haven't given him the time of day, Tal."

"I don't see how that's any of your business Idos Saul." I said.

"It would just seem a shame wouldn't it? If the dancing sprite of the Genii didn't use her feet tonight?"

"Excuse me, private. Would you mind?"

Idos jumped as Commander Kolya tapped his shoulder. "No, sir!" He exclaimed.

I widened my eyes at him as if to say, _no, don't leave me!_ But he just winked and backed away. I saw my mother out of the corner of my eye as she caught sight of me. She leaned over and began whispering furiously in my father's ear, shooting me looks of disapproval. My father took Idos's route and winked at me too.

Kolya was staring into my eyes, but when I looked back at him he coughed and looked down. "You'll have to forgive me, the last time I saw you, you were much...younger."

"I can't have grown so much in three years, can I?"

"Three years can make the difference." He said with a smile. "I remember when you were a wiry little sapling, but it would seem you've sprouted since then."

I didn't know what to say. His hand was on my hip, nearly twice the size of my side, and any words I had intended to speak tumbled out of my mouth all at once in a breathless gasp.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, fine."

I was aware of more than just my parents' eyes on us. Nearly everyone there was watching the dance, whether they made it obvious or not. The ladies watched me over their partner's shoulders or whispered in their men's ears.

"I should apologize for our conversation the other day." He murmured. "I never meant to come off so boldly, but I had to speak my mind."

"I think it's an admirable thing, for one to speak his mind." I said.

When it was over, Kolya escorted me back to my parents and bowed to me, my mother, and nodded at my father. "Thank you." He murmured, kissed my hand, and disappeared into the crowd.

" _Talin!_ " My mother exclaimed in a scolding tone.

The older ladies talked among themselves, the girls my age hissed and tittered to each other. Not even Alar or Ema dared to come speak to me.

"Calm down, Rya." My father said, putting a hand on her knee.

Idos was beaming. "You've found an admirer, Tal."

I punched his arm.

"None of the younger men will go near her now." My mother lamented as we returned home.

"You don't know that."

"I do know that, Athor Saul. No one touches anything once Acastus Kolya has staked a claim on it. If I had known it would turn out like this I would never have let him into our home. And you saw the others, they wouldn't even _look_ at her after _HE_ left."

"It was just a dance, mother!" Idos said.

"Really, Rya, I think you're making more of a fuss than the situation warrants."

"Just think of all the times he watched her as a child, what was he thinking then?" She threw her hands up in the air and then clapped them to her head in despair.

I thought of the times when my father and Kolya had sat together in our home while Idos and I played soldier under the table. Had the commander been looking at me even when I was that young, considering if I was wife material? The idea crawled strangely through my gut.

"Acastus Kolya courting _my_ daughter. Never in my life!" My mother was still ranting, leading the way back to the house. Idos and my father had left her to stew and were speaking in low voices just behind her. I brought up the rear, left alone with my thoughts. I clasped my hands behind my back and slowed down to a graceful walk. I enjoyed the way the breeze rippled gently through my hair and sent small waves through my dress skirt.

I was a privileged girl, raised above ground away from the main hub of Genii life because of my father's old war wound. I received the required military training, but for the most part I was the farmer's daughter who ran barefoot through the meadow and pulled my own weight to bring in the crop to support my people below ground. I was strong, but by no means muscular, rather willowy. Idos was the soldier, not me. And there were so many other women who were stronger and fiercer than I by far. So what made Kolya so interested in me?

"Talin!" My mother's chiding voice brought me back to reality. I had slowed so much the others had nearly left me behind. I ran to catch up.


	3. Chapter 3

"I didn't expect to see you here."

"What, in the orchards?" I said. "During harvest? Where else would I be, commander?"

He grinned. "It was more of a conversation starter."

"I figured as much." I picked the last of the fruit within reach and climbed back down the ladder with the basket strung over my arm. I started to move the ladder to a different angle, but he quickly put his hands over mine.

"Please, allow me."

"Thank you. Just over there, please." I nodded to the spot. " _I_ did not expect to see _you_ here." I said, climbing back up the ladder. I glanced at him beneath my arm with a shrewd smile. "Conversation starter."

He laughed. "Training went more quickly than expected today. I thought I'd take the opportunity to…" He cleared his throat. "How is your father?"

"Fine."

"And your mother?"

"Watching us like a hawk." I nodded across the orchard, and Kolya followed my gaze to see my mother surveilling us intently from a ladder near another tree.

"She's a mother, what do you expect?"

"Nothing short of her behavior thus far." I said, reaching to pick another rapa.

Kolya moved to steady the ladder. "Careful."

"I can take care of myself, commander. I've been doing this since I was a child, you know that."

"I know. But anything could happen."

I shaded my eyes to peer up at the uppermost boughs of the tree. "There's a few that I can't reach. Would you mind-?"

"Not at all!"

He slipped his hands onto my waist to help me down from the ladder, pausing a moment to study my face. "What is it?" I rubbed my nose, wondering if I had accidentally gotten something on my face.

"Nothing."

I put my hands on his shoulders while he set me on the ground.

He took my place on the ladder. "The End of Harvest Festival is tomorrow."

"Yes, it is." I said.

"Will I see you there?"

I bit my lip to hide my smile. "Yes, commander, I expect you will."

"Talin, how often do I have to tell you? There is no need for such formalities, my name is Acastus."

"Very well. _Acastus_ ," I said, with pointed emphasis. "You will see me at the festival tomorrow."

He dropped down from the ladder and returned my basket.

"Then I look forward to it." He picked up the ladder and escorted me to the next tree.

"You're certain it's not an inconvenience to your schedule for you to help me?"

"Would you rather I didn't?"

"I didn't say that. To tell the truth I quite enjoy the company."

"Then I'll stay. That is, if it's all right with you."

I smiled and lifted my skirts to ascend the ladder again. _Mother must be having a fit._ I could imagine her all too well lurking behind the leaves of each tree, watching her daughter trifling with Acastus Kolya. The thought made me laugh.

I tripped on my skirt and teetered precariously before he caught my waist and I fell back against his chest. I glanced up. "Thank you." I lifted my hem again and tied a knot in the corner to shorten the skirt. "Funny isn't it? That I could dance to each of these trees with my eyes closed and not miss a step, but when I can see perfectly well I'm tripping all over the place."

"Could you?"

"What?"

"Dance to each tree?"

I narrowed my eyes. "Are you issuing me a challenge, sir? Very well, I accept." I set out with a nimble step, looking every which way.

"What are you looking for?"

"A suitable dancing partner." I pointed out a tree with many branches extended overhead and abundant foliage. "That, my father would say, is a proper capering tree."

I bowed to it, then began a slow, fluid dance around the tree. I changed directions with quick precision, capering lightly over unearthed roots, all the time with my basket still strung along my arm. _I was like a tree myself…a tree caught in a gentle breeze, swaying every which way with gentle movements._

"How do you do it?"

"Everything has its own music." I replied, still dancing. "The stars, the moon, a night lit only by firelight. Trees, the wind, the rain." I looked up to the sky and sank down to sit against the tree's trunk. "The grass." I trailed my hand over the tall grasses. "Father says I have a gift to hear and feel the song of everything."

"You intrigue me, Talin Saul."

I grinned up at him. "Is that right?"

"Yes. I've never met another like you."

"Am I to take that as a compliment?"

"If you can accept a compliment from a weary soldier such as myself."

"I think I can. Yes, I'll accept it. With all my heart." I held my hands to my chest and sighed.

"Ah, Acastus!" We looked over to see my father limping toward us. "What brings you above ground?"

Acastus glanced down at me. "The prospect of exchanging words with your striking daughter, if you want the truth. Should you be up and about?"

"I'm fine. Though Rya will have my hide if she sees I have walked all this way on my own."

I noticed my mother striding exasperatedly through the grass toward us. "Don't look now, papa." I said.

"Athor, you should be resting!" My mother scolded him gently.

"Nonsense my dear. I have strength enough left, more than that if all I've done is walk a few yards to speak with my best friend and my own daughter."

"But not with that knee!"

"Father never tires of telling the tale." I looked up at Acastus. "Of how you saved his life."

"Couldn't save his knee, though."

My father waved his hand. "You got the rest of me out of there, and I'll be forever indebted to you for that."

"Both of us will." My mother put her hands on my father's shoulders and gave Acastus a grateful, yet cautionary look, as if to say, _I am thankful for what you did for my husband, but maintain your distance from my daughter._


	4. Chapter 4

Each young girl of marriageable age took their pocket kerchief and tied it around the arm of whichever young man she fancied. For the last three years I had always chosen Idos. It was our little sibling lark, to frustrate any chances he had of being asked by the other girls. But not this year. I took my kerchief and went and tied it around the upper arm of Acastus Kolya.

I gave him a small smile, hoping it didn't come across as bashful and childish. His mouth twisted in an intrigued grin. I tied off the knot and slipped back to mingle with the other girls.

My father was laughing, my mother told him to hush, whilst giving me a disparaging look.

"Oh, but Talin!" Alar moaned despairingly. "He's so _old!_ What would you ever want with him?"

I shrugged. "That is my own business."

"Just look. You've broken poor Cantos' heart."

I glanced over at the young Genii soldier. "I broke his nose once, too." I pointed out.

Ema whipped out her kerchief. "Well I suppose he's fair game now." She said, and set off to claim the young man.

"That means Idos is mine!" Alar exclaimed, and she rushed off.

The rest of them, Ceri, Sanda, Katel, each claimed their own from the younger soldiers as well. Some girls weren't quite so bold, and chose their fathers or brothers to wear their 'colors' instead.

Idos found himself besieged by three girls, Alar included, who had all decided to go and claim him at the same time. I noticed however, he came out of it wearing Alar's bright red kerchief around his arm.

"Really, Tal!" Ceri appealed to me, "There are plenty of young men left. Look, Solen's still available, it's not too late!"

"I've made my choice." I said, folding my arms across my chest. "I'm thirsty, who else wants a drink?" I hooked my arms around Alar and Ema's waists and led them off to the barrels.

"That was awfully bold of you, Tal." Ema murmured. "That's nearly tantamount to choosing Chief Cowen!"

"So?" I laughed and downed my portion before refilling my cup and leading the way back to the other girls. I didn't mention that I had seen the commander several times in the months since the last awkward dance at Springtide.

Suddenly Ema squeaked.

"Everything alright?"

She nodded behind me. I turned around to face Commander Kolya.

"Can I speak with you in private?" He murmured.

I dipped my head permissively, and we walked a short way from the main focus of the gathering.

"You surprised me this evening, Talin." He gestured at the kerchief. "It's been nearly twenty years since I was picked for a dance."

"Well, the younger men always trip me up."

He smiled. "Too busy getting lost in your eyes. And I have to say, I can hardly blame them." He cupped my chin in one of his hands while he brushed a stray curl behind my ear. "You look lovely, Talin."

I was glad for the dusky light to hide the blush in my cheeks, and I turned away with a cough.

"I have watched you grow from a child into a strong and beautiful young woman." He said. "And it would please me very much if you would state your vows with me, and become my wife."

I was taken aback. "Y-your wife?"

"I hold a strong position in among the Genii. Your father, Athor, and I have been longtime friends from the days we served together. I could take care of you, Talin." He took both of my hands and knelt down, gazing up at me in earnest. "Talin Saul. Will you join hands with me? Will you be my wife?"

I swallowed slowly, looking down at his imploring eyes. My heartbeat sounded loudly in my ears. _Too fast. This is all happening too fast!_ I suppose my heart got tired of debating with my mind and finally seized my tongue to force out the answer. "I will."

There, I'd said it. It was done! _What will mother say?_

He grinned and leaned his forehead against mine, and I couldn't help but smile too while he put his arms around me and turned around in a dizzying circle. I put my arms around his neck and pulled back to look in his eyes.

"Talin Saul, you've made me the happiest man alive!"

I pulled his head down to touch foreheads again. Who cared what my mother said?

"I'll speak with your father as soon as I can." He murmured.

"Yes, you must!" I laughed. "We should get back to the celebration." I said, eagerly taking his hand and pulling him across the clearing back to the pavilion.

I rejoined my friends in their corner. "What's got you in such a giddy mood?" Alar enquired.

"Hmm?" I said distractedly.

Ema waved her hand in front of my eyes. "She's smitten." She said in disbelief. "Talin, darling, what have you done?"

"Nothing. Leastways, nothing I shall regret." I tipped my head back and laughed. I seized their hands and dragged the two of them out to dance.

"Look at her, Alar, grinning like a captivated loon."

We linked arms and spun around in a circle while our hair flew out to create a blur of brown, _ and gold. Acastus was conversing with another officer, but he noticed me as we pranced past and sent a secretive wink in my direction.

"Go on, Tal, give us a dance!" They exclaimed.

The players struck up a lively tune and I closed my eyes for a few moments to let the rhythm enter my bones. Moonlight and firelight mingled together, turning my hair icy silver one moment and fiery gold the next. People clapping, toes tapping, Idos whistling over the music.

I was spoken for! The prospect tingled strangely in my fingers and toes. It made it easy to dance. Dancing was what I lived for.

I flourished my arms above my head, hips swaying, feet carrying me along the ground in a star-like pattern.

Little Nirin came out to dance with me, and I held her hands and frolicked around the circle of Genii around us.

The music was over, my hair settled around my shoulders, my skirts fell still, but my heart danced on. I walked Nirin back to her mother and went back to my own family.

My mother gave me a proud smile. "Oh, my beautiful girl." She hugged me.


	5. Chapter 5

I set a plate down in front of my father. "Thank you, Talin, dear." He cleared his throat as I went about setting the rest of the table. "Acastus Kolya came to see me today." He said casually.

"Indeed?" My mother grunted and kept on peeling vegetable skins into the sink.

My ears pricked up eagerly at the mention of the name, but I pretended to pay the conversation no mind and continued arranging the plates and cups on the tabletop.

"He told me he has made a proposal for our daughter's hand."

There was a loud clatter as the knife dropped into the sink and my mother wheeled around in horror. "Absolutely not." She gave me a stern look. "Talin, tell me that isn't true!"

"It's a smart match." My father argued.

My mother scoffed. "Smart match? It's a ludicrous idea."

"Acastus Kolya is a prominent figure among our people. I am honored to have him as a friend, and our daughter should be honored to have him as a husband!"

"Yes, but thirty years, Athor!" My mother exclaimed. "He is _thirty years_ her senior. She's nineteen years old, only a child!"

"She is a woman!" My father growled. " _You_ should be honored that a man like Acastus Kolya desires _our_ daughter for a wife! She's strong, she's of good stock, she is a blossom of the Genii. She's beautiful, Rya!"

"I have eyes, Athor, I know my daughter's beauty! But to give her away just like that, to Acastus Kolya!"

"He's a good man, mother!" Idos reasoned. "He would take good care of her, he would be good to her! You know he would."

I cleared my throat.

All three of them stopped talking and looked at me as if only just remembering I was there.

"I'd like to say something."

"Yes, listen to your daughter, Athor." My mother snapped. "It's her life, she should be able to live it without you sticking your nose into it and forcing her to marry-"

"It is a smart match." I said.

There was silence again.

"I can't confess to really love him now, but maybe that is because I hardly know him as anything other than the man I grew up knowing as the friend of my father. Given time, I'm sure our mutual attraction will develop into something deeper."

"Talin, don't let your father and brother scare you into-"

"It's my decision!" I snapped at her. "It's my life." I looked down at my hands in my lap. "I've already told him yes."

My father grinned. "You see, Rya? She's a smart girl, too."

My mother put her hands on her hips and chewed on the edge of her lip in a show that told me she would like very much to scold me like a child. But I wasn't a child anymore. I held my chin high. _The wife of Acastus Kolya._ It was a terrifying thought, and a powerful one, too.

It didn't surprise me to find them still discussing the matter when I returned from my evening chores. I slipped into the house and hovered in the kitchen to listen in.

"There are hundreds of respectable young men in the Genii army who would have slit their throats for a mere glance at our dancing sprite, let alone marry her. Then Acastus Kolya of all people, walks into her life and steals her breath away with a big show of maturity and-"

My father sighed. "What are you getting at Rya?"

"Is he too old for her, Athor? She's a child, shouldn't she be allowed to spend her entire life with someone, rather than ten or fifteen years at best?"

My father paused. "Better to spend fifteen years with someone you love, than a lifetime with someone you don't, my dear."

"Yes, I know. But does she love him? And does he love her, or is he simply taking advantage of her looks and immaturity?"

"He's a man who is set in his ways, who has an established position in the military, a fixed income. The younger men are still vying for their own positions. Perhaps it's that stability that appeals to her."

But that wasn't true. Marrying Acastus Kolya had been spontaneous. Everyone had expected me to marry someone closer to Idos's age, and I had thrown those expectations back in their faces. It made me feel free.

"I just want my daughter to be happy, Athor."

"Then have a little faith in her and let her decide. She'll choose the best way, Rya." He glanced toward the doorway where I was lingering and winked. He'd known I was there all along.

 _Thank you, papa._ I mouthed.


	6. Chapter 6

I wore a traditional cream colored Genii dress with a front and back laced light brown bodice. Chains of dainty white flowers adorned my hair, along with a circlet of colored autumn leaves, as it was customary for the bride to pay homage to the season when she was to marry.

She adjusted a flower in my hair and stepped back, wringing her hands as if the world were ending. "Oh, Talin, you're so beautiful."

I smiled.

"Are you quite sure this is what will make you happy? Is this what you want?"

"Yes, mother. I've thought long and hard about this, believe me. It's not a matter I take lightly." I took her hands. "I am sure."

Idos stepped into the doorway. "Ready, Tal?"

I turned to face him. "Yes."

"Take it easy on the poor man." He chuckled. "I've watched him face up to six trainees at a time without breaking a sweat, but here, at his own wedding, he's tenser than a new recruit."

I gave him a chiding glance.

He came over to kiss my forehead. "You look beautiful, Tal. He's a lucky man."

I was known for my dancing. Talin Saul, the dancing sprite. I had danced in festivals as a child. Now I moved with the same lightness, slender limbs bending and waving as I pranced among the other dancing Genii girls. It was a traditional wedding dance, to symbolize the girl's path from girlhood to womanhood, her leaving her parents to go to her husband. The girls slowly left to make way for the older women, and the dance slowed from a frolic to a sterner waltz.

Finally they moved as one to come behind me, pushing me forward, and bowed to present me to my spouse. Acastus held out his hand. It was large, and his skin was rough on my willowy fingers.

We spoke our vows for all to hear.

My father presented us with the oldest bottle of liquor in his stores, as was Genii custom, to make the first night as a couple more comfortable. My mother brought candles, to light the way for our future together.

And then, my heart pounding in my chest and throat, I turned to face my betrothed. He raised my hand to his lips and kissed it, then he laid his hands on either side of my face. My childhood flashed before my eyes, the many times I had seen that face as 'uncle'. But that was no longer the case. He dipped his head forward, tilting it to the side.

 _Such large, rough hands,_ I thought again as they slipped behind my neck. I put my own hands on his shoulders. It wasn't a hard kiss, nor a hesitant one. It was soft and respectful, _enjoyable,_ but it didn't last.

Then came the celebration, the drink and the dancing. Idos snatched me away for a moment to dance me through a lively reel. Even my father ignored his bad knee long enough to join me in the steps of a slower dance.

Ema and Alar sat with me as we shared a final drink together.

Alar laughed. "Oh Talin, dear, you look so happy!" She giggled. "When you first told me the news I thought you downright crazy!"

"But look at you! First to be married, and to _Acastus Kolya,_ of all people! I knew you were confident, Tal, but…why, you're fearless!"

"I wouldn't go so far as to say that. But I'll admit, I've never seen mama look so disgruntled."

They followed my gaze to where my mother sat with my father, trying to look happy but winding up looking confused instead. She was glad I was happy, but agitated with my choice of spouse. My father at least had been more than supportive of my betrothal. He and Idos both. My father noticed me looking and raised his glass to me. I did the same and we drank together in a private toast.


	7. Chapter 7

**_*SORRY THIS CHAPTER IS BLAH! IT IS A WORK IN PROGRESS :)*_**

"Acastus!" I gasped. I ran over and threw my arms around his neck, kissing him.

His arms wrapped around my waist to hold me there a moment longer before he pulled back. "What's this?"

"I missed you."

He chuckled. "Really?"

I fingered his uniform. "You're gone so often, I…" I kissed him again. "I love you."

He smiled. "And I love you. I always have."

I leaned against his chest with a contented smile playing on my lips.

"I'm pregnant." I whispered.

He looked bemused, eyebrows coming together in a troubled frown.

"Is something wrong?"

"No. No, nothing, I just…I was not expecting _that_."

"I thought you would be happy." I said.

"I am happy." He looked down at me. "I just hadn't expected it so soon, is all. It's wonderful news, Talin." He absently kissed my forehead and walked a little unsteadily to the table and sat down.

He fell asleep on the far side of the bed. I curled myself against the warmth of his bare back, trying to reassure myself with the sound of his breathing. It was his child, he would love it. _Wouldn't he?_ What kind of father didn't love his offspring, even a little? But the look in his eyes came back to me, distant, almost hurt or disturbed. This was why people got married, because they loved each other, so they could have children and raise up posterity. Or was it true what people said, and he had become so disillusioned by middle-age and his career that this was never what he had intended when we were married?

My mother's words came back to me from when I had overheard her and my father talking one night: _There are hundreds of respectable young men in the Genii army who would slit their throats for a mere glance at our dancing sprite, let alone marry her._

* * *

"Is Talin with you?"

"No, she isn't, though she's the reason I came."

"Oh?" Athor led him into the front room and directed him to a chair. "Can I get you a drink?"

Kolya shook his head. "No, I'll be fine." He sighed. "Talin's pregnant, Athor."

"Congratulations, old friend!" Athor exclaimed, clasping Kolya's hand. They both heard Rya gasp from where she was listening behind the kitchen door.

"You're sure you wouldn't be more comfortable getting yourself a chair, Rya?" Athor called.

There was an angry huff and several thuds came from the kitchen as his wife began pulling out pots and bowls.

"She just told me last night." Kolya continued.

"You're afraid to be a father, aren't you?"

"I'm old, Athor. I can't be a father."

"Afraid of giving up your youth, or afraid you won't be able to keep up?"

Kolya smiled. "Both, I suppose. It's put everything into perspective, and…yes, Athor, I am afraid." He finally admitted.

* * *

Idos kept me company on most of the days my husband was gone, curious about how I was adjusting to married life.

"What about you?" I asked him. I set a bowl of tava beans on the table and began shelling them, looking at him expectantly.

"Me? No, no, it's not for me, Tal. Leastways, not yet. Perhaps I'll do like Commander Kolya and wait twenty or thirty years." He grinned.

"If Alar gets her way you won't last twenty or thirty days." I said. "How much longer do you plan to spend tying knots in her heartstrings before you get up the courage to make a commitment?"

"Talin Kolya, I don't see how that's any of your business."

* * *

"You're bleeding!"

"It's nothing." He waved me off, but I quickly snatched a rag from the sink and began tending to the gash in his upper arm. "I was sparring with some of the newer trainees last night, one of them got a blow in."

I smiled. "A lucky blow. I daresay he was proud of that."

"I must have reopened it on my way here."

I wrung most of the water out and gently laid the cloth over the wound. He flinched and I pulled away. "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize, Talin."

"You sound tired." I murmured as I inspected the cut to be sure it wouldn't need stitches.

"Because I am."

"I should wrap this with proper dressings." I said, and turned to fetch some bandages when he reached out and grabbed hold of my arm.

"I'm sorry, Talin, I haven't been home for nigh on a month and now I've just shown up and put you to work." He took my hands, pulling me in front of him. "How have you been?"

"I get on well enough." I said quietly. "You should sleep, you look drained. I'll finish binding this and you can retire."

He loosened his hold enough for me to slip away and closed his eyes with a sigh.


	8. Chapter 8

**Season 1 Episode: The Storm**

"Do you have to go now?" I pleaded. "Acastus, please. This is the time I need you most."

He turned around and rested his hands on my shoulders. "I have a responsibility elsewhere. You accepted those terms when we were married."

"Accepting them and liking them are two different things." I whispered. I brushed my fingers through his hair. "What about your responsibility as a husband and a father?"

He pressed his lips against my forehead. "Everything I do, I do it for the Genii. I do it to protect you, and our child." He rested his hand on my stomach. I laid my fingers atop his own and closed my eyes. "Now trust me when I tell you, nothing will go wrong, _nothing_ will happen. I'll return home to you and you will be fine. Perhaps you should stay with your mother. Just until I return, hmm?"

I looked tentative.

"Come on. Get your things, I'll walk you there."

"I hate to leave her alone so close to her time." He explained, resting his hands on my shoulders.

"Of course, she'll be fine, Acastus." My father said. My mother took my arm and guided me to a chair, but I turned back to embrace my husband another time.

"Be safe." I whispered, kissing him gently.

"Don't worry about me." He held me close, then shook my father's hand and nodded to my mother. "Again, thank you."

I stood in the doorway and watched him go. "Talin, please!" My mother exclaimed. "Sit down."

I sat.

One hour passed, and then two. My father tried to engage me in small talk, but my nerves were too on edge for me to enjoy much conversation. My mother refused my help in the kitchen, so I sat.

I gasped and clutched my stomach. "Oh."

"Talin?" My mother dried her hands and came to my side. "Are you alright?"

"Fine." I assured her, patting her hand.

Half an hour later, I felt it again. "Mama?" I wondered.

She looked at me in shock. "Oh no. Oh, Talin!" She sounded both happy and horrified. "Athor, call the midwife! _Now_!"


	9. Chapter 9

**The Eye**

"Talin dear, are you quite alright?" My mother fretfully dabbed the cloth over my forehead. "Warm enough?"

"Yes, I'm fine, mother."

"Another pillow for more support?"

I shook my head but she retrieved one anyway, helping me sit up so she could slide it behind my back.

"Mother!" I interrupted. "What word of Acastus?"

She paused in the act of wiping my face again and gently brushed her knuckles against my cheek, looking down at me with pursed lips. "No word yet, dear." Then she dropped the cloth in the water bowl with disdain and said dryly, "I'm sure he's fine, he has a habit of sticking around."

" _Mama!_ " I scolded her. "I know you still disapprove of my choice, but he is my husband and I love him!"

She chewed her lip, most likely biting back several stinging comments. Finally she resorted to adjusting the blankets and resumed her fussing. "No pain? No discomfort?"

"A little, but that's to be expected, isn't it?" I reached out to touch her arm and said firmly, "Mother."

She looked at me.

"I'm _fine._ My son is perfectly healthy, we're both fine. You can go and get some rest, now."

My father cleared his throat from the doorway. "She's right, Rya. Come along, leave her be." He pointedly stepped aside to make room for the figure behind him.

"Acastus!" I sat up straight, accidentally dislodging my son from my chest. He fussed loudly.

My mother gave me a resigned look and followed my father out of the room. I quickly tended to my baby. "Oh, hush hush." I whispered, guiding him back to my breast. He latched on and continued suckling, and I looked up at my husband in the doorway.

His arm was in a sling, but at least he was alive. At the moment that was all I cared about. The rest he could tell me about later, when my mind wasn't filled with the aftereffects of the gas and foggy memories of birthing pains.

"I was afraid you would not come back." I admitted.

He gently brushed his hand across my forehead, brushing my hair behind my ear. "I was more afraid for you."

I shook my head. "There was no need for that. He is small, but strong."

"He?"

We both looked down at the bundle in my arms. "Icarus Kolya." I murmured. "After your father. Your son, Acastus."

" _Our_ son." He said, pressing his lips to the side of my head. "You should rest, you look exhausted."

"More on account of my mother than anything." I smiled. I touched his cheek. "Yes. I can rest now, now that you're back."

"Something is troubling you." I said.

"Why do you say that?"

"Your eyes betray you, Acastus Kolya."

He let out a long sigh. "Idos didn't make it. I waited to tell you because…you were tired, your hands were full." He looked down at Icarus and rested his hand gently on the infant's head. A smile twitched on his lips, then vanished. He turned around to put his hands on my shoulders. "Your brother, Talin. I'm sorry."

I was at a loss for words. "Does…do my parents know?"

"Yes." He leaned his forehead against mine. "I'm sorry, Talin."

I pressed my face into his chest, my arms holding onto him in shock. He rested his chin on the top of my head and brushed a hand down my hair. "He will be avenged. Major Sheppard will pay for it, I promise you."


	10. Chapter 10

**Season 1 Episode: The Brotherhood**

"Is it still paining you?" I murmured.

"It will be fine."

I gently kneaded my fingers against the scar on his shoulder. "You're leaving again, aren't you?"

"The Atlanteans are on Dagan. Major Sheppard will be among them. I have to go."

I touched my lips to the scar, then leaned my forehead against his shoulder, wrapping my arms around him. I had known what to expect, with my husband constantly called away because of his service to the people, but this was different. He pushed himself in his training, pushed the others, too, driven by his thirst for vengeance against Major John Sheppard.

"What are you thinking?" He finally said.

"Hmm?"

"Your silence speaks louder than words, Talin."

I sighed. "At first I supported you, in the way you pushed yourself. I wanted you to exact revenge on Idos's murderer, and to bring him to justice for what he did to you."

"So what has changed?"

"You seem distant, Acastus."

"Do I?"

"I miss my husband."

He turned his body to face me, taking my hand. "It will not last forever, my dear." He gently put a hand on my neck and kissed my forehead. "Yes, my responsibility to the people is important, but it doesn't compare to the importance of my family."

Icarus started to cry, and I left to go to the crib. "Shh. Shh." I retrieved the pacifier from beside his head and held it to his lips. He spit it out and kept crying. I finally picked him up and began to sway back and forth, murmuring in quiet, soothing tones.

"Is he alright?" Acastus stood up behind me and rested his hands on my shoulders, looking down at his son.

"Yes, only fussy, that's all. He used to sleep the night away, but now…" I shook my head and continued rocking the infant in my arms.

"Then it's no wonder you look so tired. Here." He gently took Icarus from my arms and kissed my head. "Go get some rest, I'll take him for a while."

But I didn't sleep. Not right away, at least. I watched my husband with his son. I was familiar with what the Genii said about Acastus Kolya, both behind my back and to my face: that he was ruthless, cruel, brutal, a true soldier. But I saw another side of him during the short moments he spent in our home. I had felt the tenderness in his hands, which on most days were busy beating trainees. Looking at him now, I saw into his eyes and witnessed nothing but fatherly affection. I wondered how I had ever doubted whether he would love his own child.

He glanced up at me and offered a crooked grin. Icarus was quiet, now. Perhaps he felt safe and protected in the sturdiness of his father's arms.

It was sometime later that I stirred as Acastus lay down beside me. His arms wrapped around my middle while he leaned over my shoulder and kissed my neck. The hair on his upper lip brushed my skin. I put my hand on his arm and sighed. _Safe, protected…sturdy._ Those were accurate descriptions.


End file.
